


Goodnight, Moon

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spooky, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: VAMPIRES
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Goodnight, Moon

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily

“You have really nice eyes!” Niall says as he sidles up beside Louis at the bar.

“Yeah, you can’t have them.” He sneers for a second, until his mouth crinkles and he smiles widely. “Hey, you.”

“Hey, you too.”

“I grew them myself.”

“What?”

“My eyes. I grew them myself.”

“That’s the rumor,” Niall responds, tipping his head to the side. “Buy you a drink?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

-

They sing Styx’s _Renegade_ at karaoke, because of course they do, and then they go home, sloppily knocking into one another.

“Guess what,” Louis asks, running his hand up the back of Niall’s hair.

“I’m not sure I want to know.”

“Surprise!” he responds, moving his hand away before pulling a beer out from under his bomber jacket, yanking the cap off with his teeth.

“What the fuck.”

“Exactly!” Louis takes a long pull from the beer, cap somewhere on the sidewalk. “I paid for it, I promise.”

“That wasn’t my concern.”

“Liar.” Louis hands over the beer, magnanimously or something of the sort.

Niall accepts the bottle slowly, eyes narrowed. “Where is it we’re going, then?”

“Back to mine?”

“Fine.” Niall snorts. “That rhymed.”

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re drunk!”

“Wait, what?”

“Exactly!”

-

“I wish you would stop,” Niall slurs, wiping spittle away from his chin before turning over towards Louis’ pillow.

“What?”

“Please close the blinds!”

“They blinds aren’t open.” Louis is pretty much and mostly sure that the blinds aren’t, in fact, open.

“What?”

“Is—are you knocking?”

“On what? Wait, what’s happening?” Niall asks, flailing across the bed as Louis stumbles away in just a pair of pumpkin-patterned boxers. “Okay. Sounds good!” he crows after not hearing a response.

Louis opens his apartment door, bleary-eyed, scrubbing hard at his hair. He can vaguely see two guys in front of him, one with a faux-hawk and one with long, wavy hair. “Yeah?”

“Hi. We were wondering if we—” says the guy with the wavy hair.

“I literally don’t give a shit, just don’t wake me up again,” Louis says, waving towards the couch. “Have at it.”

They both nod at him gently, “Thank you kindly. Thank you very much,” says the one with wavy hair.

“Very strange, very strange,” Louis says to himself as he wanders back to his room.

-

“You are aware that you invited two vampires inside? What in the goddamn heck were you thinking?” Niall whisper-screams at Louis he unceremoniously makes scrambled eggs on Louis’ stove.

“In my defense, I was not aware that they were vampires.”

“Not entirely the point!” Niall responds.

“It’s kind of the point.”

There’s a gentle shuffling behind them. “Sorry, um. I probably should have notified you.”

Louis and Niall both scream, turning around to look at—well.

“Harry. I’m Harry.” The wavy-haired guy waves slowly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Niall waves the spatula, eggs falling onto the floor.

“The—um that’s Liam,” Harry says, pointing vaguely over his shoulder. “He’s shy.”

“You mean he’s asleep?” Louis asks, yanking the spatula from Niall’s hand.

“It’s daytime,” Harry says, as if that’s an explanation.

“You’re awake,” Niall points out.

“I am!” Harry preens, his chest puffing up.

“How are you awake?” Niall asks next.

“Remains to be seen.” Harry makes a sage face. He then nods slowly. “Thank you for inviting us in.”

“You’re very much not welcome!” Louis yells before collecting himself, taking two deep breaths.

Harry’s eyes go wide.

“I apologize. That was too intense and unfair.”

“Ya think?” Niall mutters, snatching the spatula back from him, rounding back to the stove to keep making eggs.

“Um. If we’re not welcome, we may and must leave,” Harry says, ducking his head down deferentially.

“Ah, fuck, stay for breakfast,” Niall says, sighing heavily as he rakes a hand through his hair.

Harry smirks. “As you wish.”

-

“You know that we can’t eat any of—” Liam begins, running one hand through his hair, having just woken up. “This.”

“Excuse me, Liam. Be polite.” Harry smiles brightly, fork in one hand. “Looks great.”

“Does it? I can’t see anything. Too bright.” Liam closes his eyes for a second, blinking abruptly.

“Liam!”

“I can get you something else,” Niall offers.

“Can you?” Liam asks, flashing a weird smile with wide eyes.

Harry slaps Liam’s arm. “We’re good! We’re great. Thanks. It’s—he’s a new guy, that’s all.”

Liam pouts.

“You are,” Harry notes, patting Liam on one shoulder.

“Who the fuck are you two?” Liam says, frowning hard, kind of like a toddler.

“Rude. And these people are Louis and Niall, and you’re staying in their house.”

“Why?” Liam crosses his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes.

“Why indeed,” Niall mutters quietly, tipping his head to the side.

Both Louis and Harry sigh.


End file.
